Unsolicited phone calls present an annoyance and a security risk for call recipients. Recipients may be subject to nuisance calls such as telemarketing calls, prank calls, and/or silent calls. Unsolicited calls may also be used to initiate telephone frauds, wherein imposters pose as legitimate entities in an attempt to steal information or funds.
Telephone call authentication involves attempting to identify a calling party. However, current methods lack the ability to reliably authenticate the devices called from and the parties calling from them. Furthermore, such methods are at best sparsely implemented and subject to practices such as spoofing, in which a caller may use a false identity and/or number in order to trick a call recipient into answering. As a result, users often have a mistrust of communication systems at best. At worst, they may be subject to nuisances and/or security risks.